The Edge of Night
by 54 of Xenon
Summary: "I do not know why the daggers chose me, but with their power, The Empire will crumble before the darkness." (Rated M to be safe)


**Hello, I have been wanting to write a story for a while now and finally got an idea written down and hopefully you guys enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill.**

 **Most Listened Song during writing: Growl - Exo**

* * *

Screams and sounds of death echoed throughout the valley of the small village of Hyginus. Soldiers of the Empire ran rampant among the streets slaughtering all humans within the village. Houses were set ablaze as soldiers made their way through the village burning it to the ground and killing all of its people.

Inside one house on the south side of the village, a young boy sat on the ground bawling his eyes out in fear. His mother and father were next to him urging him to escape the village.

"Tatsumi, you must run or else the soldiers will kill you as well. Don't worry about us. Live on, we love you." His father stated. An abrupt thud rang through the house as soldiers kicked at the door.

"Open up or we will bust down this door open ourselves!" A soldier outside shouted while continuing to kick the door. Tatsumi's father turned to him and gave him a kiss on his forehead which was followed suit quickly by his mother. His father open up the backdoor to the house and shoved Tatsumi out of it.

"You must live on, run now. Don't look back, just run, live on for us," His father said tears showing in his eyes as he shut the backdoor to their house just as the front door was forced open by soldiers and accepted his coming fate.

Tatsumi began to tear up again as he heard screams from within his house. Through the back door window he saw his mother get decapitated by a soldier's sword and his father head being sliced off by another. Tatsumi watched as his house was set ablaze by the soldiers. With one last look at his home for the first 7 years of his life, Tatsumi ran away from the village as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Tatsumi allowed his legs to carry him wherever they decided. He kept running ignoring the cramps and pains in his legs from the constant running. Tatsumi soon found himself in front of a large mountain surrounded by a large forest. He decided that he would stop to rest for the night within a cave on the mountain.

Tatsumi began to scrounge around the woods for suitable firewood. He decided that he was going to need to collect wood for a fire if he was going to keep himself warm during the night. His village was formed by a group of skill hunters looking to form a permanent settlement to stop constantly having to live with the herds. Traditions had been passed down generations within his village about how to survive in the wilderness.

From a young age, Tatsumi had been taught these traditions by his parents. He was taught all the necessary skills to survive in the wild. His father was apart of the main hunting group and often told Tatsumi of his trips with the group.

During his quest to find firewood, Tatsumi also collected a wide variety of edible berries that he had learned about from his mother. His mother was the town's botanist and doctor. She taught him about different edible berries and plants he could eat during the hunting trips he would eventually participate in.

After collecting the necessary amount of firewood, Tatsumi headed towards the mountain hoping to find a suitable form of shelter for the night. He would have to decide where he was going to travel in the coming days. He didn't know of any nearby villages and he didn't know the way to the nearest road. He decided that he would have to figure it out once he found shelter.

Tatsumi felt his legs getting heavier and heavier with each step he took, he was exhausted from running away from his village. He let his legs carry his up the shallow slope of the mountain. As he climbed higher he noticed a cave a bit higher up the slope. He decided that he would rest there for the night. He quickened his pace up the slope and stumbled into the cave.

Tatsumi glanced around the small cave with the little light provided to him by the sun shining through the caves entrance. Once he found a somewhat smooth slab of stone to lay on, he immediately passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

As Tatsumi opened his eyes, he was welcomed by total darkness.. He looked around the cave trying to find the entrance or any source of light but abandoned his search when he found none. Tatsumi used his hands to feel out the area around him. He felt his hand brush against cold metal. He reached down picking up the object and found in his hands an old rusting lantern.

' _Great, what am I supposed to do with a lantern that I can't light,'_ Tatsumi thought sadly. Suddenly the lantern lit and Tatsumi recoiled in surprise almost dropping the lantern. The lantern gave off a dim orange glow but, it was enough for Tatsumi to get a good look at his surroundings.

Looking up above himself, Tatsumi noticed stalactites hanging from the ceiling staring down at Tatsumi menacingly. Drops of water periodically dripped from the tips of the stalactites, shining in the lantern's light as they fell towards the floor. Stalagmites rose up from the floor around Tatsumi. The stalagmites seemed to cover the entire floor of the cave around where Tatsumi stood and they seem to form a path towards the center of the cave.

Tatsumi felt drawn towards the center of the room, his legs moved on his own against his own will and slowly made his way to the center of the cave. As he neared the center the feeling got stronger and stronger.

As he approached the center of the cave, he noticed a pedestal sat in the center of the cave surrounded by the stalagmites. Embedded into the top of the pedestal was a pair of midnight black daggers that radiated power off them in waves. Tatsumi slowly approached the daggers, they were calling out to him.

Tatsumi set down the lantern next to him. Slowly, Tatsumi reached out his arm and against his best judgement, clasped his hands around the hilt of the daggers. A wave of power surged through his body, dark energy began to radiate off of Tatsumi in waves just like the blades had done seconds before, Tatsumi tried to let go of the daggers but before he could, everything went dark. Tatsumi passed out, the daggers still within his hands.

" _ **Hmm... You are certainly an interesting one, but you are definitely worthy of being my next wielder. "**_ A voice from within the daggers stated before the flame within the lantern that Tatsumi had set down moments before disappeared, darkness replacing it.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hopefully you enjoyed the prologue, the first chapter is currently in the works and will be out soon. Hope you all have a great day.**

 **Song Playing while writing closing message: Dope - BTS**


End file.
